Adenocarcinoma of the prostate is the most common malignancy in men, and is the second most common cause of cancer deaths among American men. Currently it is predicted that there will be approximately 250,000 newly-diagnosed cases in the Unites States next year with over 44,000 patients per year dying from this disease. There is no curative therapy for prostate cancer once it has escaped the confines of the prostate capsule.